The Story
by jessthereader13
Summary: The 1st day of summer break, just chilling at the library. When something happens and I end up in the same realm as Kagome and the gang. With no way back. Here is how I made it through. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is recognizable from Inuyasha only my OC's.**

 **The Story**

 **CH1**

Ah, the 1st day of summer. My mom took me to the library, I got many books as I could handle carrying. The vast majority being Inuyasha. I was rereading them once more, and currently reading the 1st book when the electricity in the library went out. Yet the book in my hand started to glow a bright blue. I grabbed my stuff, thinking that I might be brought somewhere and if I was I might as well bring my stuff with me. I had to close my eyes as the light was starting to get brighter and surround me. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is recognizable from Inuyasha. I only own my OC's.**

 **The Story**

 **CH2**

When I came to I could hear the wonderful sounds of nature and feel the warm sun upon me …."Wait What!?" I yelled jolting upwards, my shout disturbed several of the nearby birds …. and some strange looking creatures…..

After I calmed myself down I took stock of what I had with me. I was wearing my thick "Proud American" t-shirt, my Wyoming Wolves sweatshirt, a pair of black shorts with pockets as well as a pair of socks and Nike Shoes. (which I was thankful for as it seemed I was far away form any sort of civilization in general.) As well as my backpack. In it I had books 1-30 of Inuyasha, books 1-18 of YuYu Hakusho, my library card. As well as a few PB sandwiches, one of those fancy water bottles that cleans the water as you refill it, and a couple of bags of chips. Thankfully I ate lunch about ½ an hour ago so I was not currently hungry.

After I reorganized my backpack, so that the weight was mostly equal, I put on my sweatshirt and backpack. I took a look around to see where some form of human life might be. In the distance I could see some smoke rising above to tree tops, so I started heading in that direction.

About 6 hour later I decided to stop for the night as it was getting dark and I wanted to start a small fire before the cold set in. Now thankful that my brothers forced me to learn how to build a proper fire, I had a good blaze going in about 10 min. For dinner I ate some strawberries I found and washed them in a nearby stream, along with ½ of one of sandwiches. I made sure to drink all of the water so that I remain hydrated. I refilled my water bottle after that. When I finished eating I decided to pick some more of the strawberries and placed it into the bag that had my sandwich. (I had combined my sandwiches together so that I could do this.) I packed everything away, then pulling out the book that I assumed that brought me here. After examining it for a good 10 min. I decided that nothing was different about the book, or anything else that could explain me being in the unknown outdoors. So I started to read, to help distract myself from the fact that I did not know where the heck I was and that I was far away from my family. After reading books 1-4 of Inuyasha, I looked at the fire and put in some more logs. When I was finished I put my books away and moved closer to the fire to stay warm and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except my ocs.

CH3

I awoke with the sun's rays gently nudging me and the sounds of the birds and nearby wildlife. To save my food stores I ate my fill of strawberries and drank some water. After making sure that the fire was fully put out I refilled my water bottle, looked around to make sure I had everything, put my backpack on and started going in the direction where I could see the smoke.

About 5 hours later I decided to take a break to rest my legs and eat some lunch. Which consisted of the other ½ of my sandwich a few strawberries and emptied my water bottle. Walking to a nearby stream I refilled my water bottle and pulled out book 5 of Inuyasha and sat down to read in the clearing. When I was done with the book I put it away, got up, put my backpack back on, and started on my way again.

About 4 hours later I could start hearing voices. I smiled a small smile and started to jog to get there faster. After jogging for about 10 min. I broke through the trees and….I saw a village…

Standing there confused for a few minutes I shrugged my shoulders thinking that I somehow got near one of those reenactments. But when I had gotten to a few feet from entering the village everything was quiet and everyone stopped what they were doing and turned and stared at me. I saw that all of them was dressed in traditional Japanese clothing that looked like they were very much accustomed to as was the tasks they were doing, if this was really was a reenactment it was very elaborate. Too well done. I realized, then thought that this was no reenactment but, an actual thing...I started to think that I somehow ended up in the Warring States era of Japan ... , then the thought I was reading TOO MUCH fanfiction and should cut back a bit…) But before I started to completely freak out by the way my thoughts were leading me (yep, too much fanfiction…) … an old women dressed in what looked like priestess/miko clothes...which I recognized...from Inuyasha..started coming near me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is recognizable from Inuyasha. I only own my OC's.**

 **The Story**

 **CH4**

She stopped about a foot in front of me, looking at me like I somehow grew a second head. Then started to circle in front of me, examining me. When she ended in front of me she started to speak...I had no idea what she was saying… I'm pretty sure that a couple of anime sweat drops appeared on my head. I thought that I probably should tell the woman that I had NO idea what she was saying. But by now, my confused silence she probably thought that I could not understand her anyway-but decided to speak anyway so that her assumptions could be confirmed.

"Hello, my name is Jeshika **(AN: Jessica in Japanese, yes I did look it up)** Unmei ….um..if you haven't already guessed I have No idea what you are saying." I said. I saw the women gesture to a person nearby and asked them a question. I did not understand a thing she said….but I recognized a few words, "...Inuyasha…..Kagome...Sango, Miroku, Shippo." My eyes widened and I exclaimed "Kagome?!" the old women and the other people nearby looked at me like I sprouted a 3rd head. (It is worse than a 2nd because there are 2 new ones..) Then the whispering started, the old women looked at me again and I thought she looked...familiar… I frowned in confusion, then an idea hit me. I dropped down to my knees and pulled out the 1st book of _Inuyasha_ \- ignoring everyone around me, and turned to a certain page where I thought I recognized the old woman. I stared at the picture, than at the old woman, looked at the picture, than at the old woman. I said in a faint whisper, "Oh, crud, is your name Kaede by any chance?" The old woman's eye widened at my question. She stood still for a moment, which I assumed she was trying to figure out how to answer my question since we spoke two different languages.

She seemed to figure out how. She pointed to herself nodding and said, "Hai, Kaede-sama". Then my eyes widened, and I frowned, deciding that if I really was in the place where I thought I was I better make sure that the did not get their hands on my book. I clutched to book and my bag like it was my lifeline. The old woman-Kaede, looked at me in confusion at my actions. She bent near me and got a closer look at the book in my hands. Her eye widened, then narrowed, she let out a sigh. Stood up and held out her hand to help me to my feet.

When I was on my feet once more she motioned for me to follow her. From what I read about her in the story she was quite trustworthy. She lead me to her hut, her house, as they called it. As I entered I took off my shoes at the entrance-as it was a Japanese custom that I knew, Kaede watched with a look of amused confusion and gestured to a nearby cushion which I remembered was their version of a chair, and sat down on it the same way she did in the one across from me. She stared at me for several minutes. Then a look came across her face and I could swear that I saw an idea-light bulb pop over her head. She stood up rapidly and started to shuffle through some boxes, she made a pleased sound which caused me to think that she found what she was looking for. She turned around and in her hands was a necklace of prayer beads that looked similar to the ones that Inuyasha wears in the books/anime, the only difference was that they were a deep sapphire blue, a rich forest green, and a deep blood red. In order of that pattern. She sat down once more and pointed at the necklace, then the spot where her vocal cords were then made a talking motion with her other hand, smiled then nodded. From which I translated that the beads would allow me and others to understand each other. I nodded my head and leaned forward in an attempt to show her that I understand her and gave my consent for her to put the necklace on me.

She smiled closed her eye and began to chant, the necklace started to glow when they got too bright for me to continue staring at them I closed my eyes and bowed my head in attempt to protect my eyesight along with giving her better access to my head/neck. When she stopped chanting she immediately put the necklace around my neck. As soon as the glow lessened I looked up and smiled. I asked "Can you understand me now?" Kaede smiled in response, "Yes, child I do. What is your name? Also how did you get here? And how do you know about me and Kagome-sama?" I laughed nervously then replying, "Hello again, my full name is Jeshika Lyn Unmei , you and call me Jeshika or Jess if it is easier for you. I am not sure how my name is translated… Anyway to answer your 2nd question I was at a library - it's a place full of books that you can read and check out for free. I was waiting for my mom to come back to pick me up. I had decided to read to pass the time." I paused in my story and pulled out the book that I thought brought me here. "When I got about 2/3rds of the way through this book the lights went out. The light where I am from - It's not provided by fire, but from energy, if I tried to explain any further it would only serve to confuse you. Then this book started to glow a bright blue, it got brighter and brighter. I had grabbed my bag and shut my eyes then everything went black. When I came to I awoke to the sun on my face and the sounds of nature, nowhere near where I was originally I freaked out for a bit and then calmed down, looked around for any signs of human life. I did when I saw the smoke coming from this village, so I started in this direction. I stopped for the night , made a fire, ate-drank some water, read for a bit then went to sleep. When I woke up I prepared for the day, the night before I had found a strawberry patch so to save my minimal food I ate my fill of strawberries and water. Then made my way here, stopped for a bit to rest my legs and eat some lunch and then I ended up here and you know the rest." I paused and grabbed my water bottle and drank a bit to wet my drying throat. Then continued, "I know about you and Kagome-sama because of this book series." I held up the book in my hand, "In this series of books everyone here is a character in this story (and a boat load of fanfiction, but I am _NEVER EVER_ going to mention THAT , I thought while talking), where I am from, along with Lord Sesshomaru, Sango, Inuyasha, Jaken, Shippo, That perverted monk Miroku, and Sango's fire cat. If I say anymore I fear that I may mess up certain events that lead up to the very important conclusion." I sighed looked at the book once more and looked at the aged miko, she looked generally surprised, a bit shocked, but it seemed that she believed me.

"I believe ye child your aura shows that no lie was told. It also hints that you are more than what you seem, as well as that you do not know." I looked at her confusedly and replied, "We are never really are what we seem to be. Where I am from you could easily be an old woman dressed up for Halloween...um...it's a holiday where people dress up in costumes...It is hard to explain...but I think that I get my point across...do I want to know what you mean by me not knowing what I apparently don't know?" I asked.

"I think that we should let things play out as they should, I will explain them to you then." she replied. "Okay!" I exclaimed. Silence. "...So what do we do now?" "How about I teach you how to shoot a bow and arrow, as well as teach you about herbs and their properties?" she answered. "Okay let's do archery 1st since we can do the other partially in the firelight?" "Sounds good child." She gets up and tells me to follow her. I leave my stuff behind knowing it would be safe there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, only my OC's.**

CH5

After walking for about 10 minutes we reach a large hut where there was loud banging noises coming from the inside. Kaede went in and I followed. When I entered all I could see was all the different kinds of weapons; swords, axes, bows and arrows, etc. As well as everyday stuff like farming tools and carving knifes. The blacksmith looked up from his work and smiled, "Hello, Lady Kaede-sama and miss…?" "Jeshika or Jess if that is easier." I said with a small, shy smile. He smiled back, then turning his gaze back to Kaede-sama he asked, "What can I do for you and Jeshika -san?" Kaede replied, "Jeshika -san here needs a proper bow and a quiver of arrows." "Alright then", he replied. He brought me over to where the bows were located. He studied my arms and hands and measured them to see which ones were of proper length he had me position my arms as if I was already holding a bow. Then he handed me a bow. Then had my do the same with several other bows after teaching me how to hold the proper stance. After trying several bows he handed me a bow that the wood seemed like it was a shimmery forest green like the beads on my prayer-bead necklace. As I started to pull back the the drawstring I knew that this was the one for me. Then the bow started to glow the same bright blue as the book did to bring me here.

AN: I'd like to thank IsraAl'Attia-Theron for letting me know that I needed to fix my chapters. Because I would't know otherwise...Also that Jeshika is currently in shock and is currently trying to survive in a (somewhat) unknown place, where survival needs to come 1st or you might be eaten by the youkai. Freaking out will come later when she gets a sense of consistancy.


End file.
